A device that acquires an image of sample tissue on a microscope slide, and perform pathological diagnostic according to the acquired image (for example, see PTL 1). Further, in the device, pathological diagnostic by coarse to fine (coarse to fine) is performed, in which primary analysis is conducted using a low magnification image, and further analysis is performed with a high magnification image on a part that should be especially observed in the low magnification image.